Run boy Run
by Paniki
Summary: Loki est impressionné par ce mortel. Thor n'en voyait pas de quoi se vanter. Alors que nos deux frères n'ont que 10 ans, une attaque se fait à Asgard, si bien que le plus jeune prince est propulsé dans ce monde si différent de chez lui. Il rencontre Tony Stark, même âge, même fou rire, même bouille jusqu'à qu'un incident les sépare et leurs retrouvailles seront dures...
1. Prologue - Deux frères

Hey les gens !

Voici ma « première » et nouvelle fanfiction sur ce compte.

C'est un crossover Avengers/Thor basé sur les personnages d'Iron man et Loki.

Donc, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) sauf l'histoire.

C'est une sorte de tracé de leur vie en quelque sorte.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de faute, je ne suis pas douée en ortographe (j'ai quand même vérifier).

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster un comm'.

[sur le début de cette histoire, Thor, Loki et Tony ont « 10 ans »

* * *

Prologue

 **Deux frères**

« -Run Boy Run »

Il courut dans l'obscurité en criant, la peur l'envahissant comme un manteau épais auquel on ne peut s'échapper

« -This World is not made for you.

-STOP STOP ! Cria-t-il avec sa voix faible et attristée, priant pour que cette horrible voix s'arrête. »

Il courut, courut avant qu'une étrange main géante fait d'ombre l'attrapa avec ces doigts crochus et gluants.

Le brun se débattit, lançant ses bras et ses jambes d'en avant en arrière, voulant échapper à son envahisseur qui continua de chanter d'une voix tordu et sadique : « Run Boy Run ».

Tout ce que voulait le jeune enfant, c'était de sortir de ce cauchemar enivrant et glacial.

Il cria encore plus quand la main s'approcha d'un visage mirifique aux yeux rouges qui continua d'un ton maussade :

« -Running is a victory »

L'enfant ferma les yeux et repris son inspiration avec de se remettre à crier pour sauver sa vie.

Et, sur une dernière parole rapide et faible, la main s'approcha de plus en plus du visage.

Jusqu'à qu'elle engloutit le pauvre enfant criant.

* * *

« -NON ! »

D'un bond, il se releva d'une rapidité extraordinaire, il regarda de gauche à droite pour vérifier que son cauchemar n'était qu'un horrible rêve monotone et agressif. Bouche bée, yeux écarquillé, il essaya de reprendre son calme sous sa respiration haletante.

Le jeune prince se mit doucement à sangloter, perdu dans son imagination défaillante et attristante. En voyant comme des ombres qui bougeaient sur les murs blancs comme neige, il mit sa tête dans ses mains et se remit à pleurer, incapable de contrôler ses émotions.

Et pourtant, le brun décida de se lever, courant vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et se mit à courir vers la chambre voisine avec un grand chagrin.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et rentra dans une chambre semblable à la sienne...Enfin, seul bémol, celle-ci est jonché de jouet, poussière et autres détritus sur le sol.

En sanglotant, l'enfant s'approche du lit et secoua la figure se trouvant à l'intérieur. Elle grogna et leva le bras pour se recouvrir de la couverture.

D'une voix faible et suppliante, il commença en secouant le blond :

« -Thor, Thor, réveilles-toi ! »

Le surnommé Thor ouvrit doucement les yeux et bailla tel un lion et regarda de ses yeux bleus profond celui qui l'avait appelé. Voyant la détresse du plus petit, il se redressa et déclara :

« -Frère ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? »

Le ténébreux hocha la tête en reniflant de plus belle.

« -Oh...Loki… »

Il ouvrit les bras au plus jeune qui se faufila contre lui. Sans plus, ni moins, ils s'endormirent tout les deux l'un contre l'un, bercer par la présence de l'autre et surtout, rassuré par leur tendresse fraternelle.

* * *

Voila, fin de ce prologue

Les quelques paroles au début sont de la chanson : "Run boy Run" de Wookid


	2. Chapitre 1 - L'attaque

Hey !

Voilà le chapitre 2

Plus long que le premier mais comme l'histoire /presque/ entière est déjà écrite, il faut bien que je coupe un peu n'importe ou : P

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

 **L'attaque**

« -Frère, encore ici ! Mais viens jouer bon sang ! » Cria le blond à travers l'immense pièce.

Loki ne leva même point la tête, plongé dans ces souvenirs étranges.

« -Loki ? Répéta Thor, s'approchant du cercle magique tournant sur lui-même, qu'est-ce que tu regardes encore ? »

Le brun décida enfin de tourner la tête vers son frère en le regardant avec de gros yeux, un regard perçant et stressant. Thor tourna donc la tête en disant :

« -Pourquoi aimes-tu tant ce mortel Loki ? »

Enthousiaste et souriant, le dieu répondit :

« -Il est si intéressant Thor ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! »

Sur ce, il replongea son regard vers le cercle, formant à son centre des images défilantes montrant un petit garçon brun d'une dizaine d'années, ayant le même âge que les deux jeunes princes.

« -J'aimerais tellement le rencontrer ! Dit Loki, souriant, regardant son frère.

-Je...Demande à mère. »

Loki fit une petite moue.

« -Non...Elle ne va pas vouloir qu'on aille sur Midgard, tu le sais bien Thor.

-Il risque de te faire mal, au dirais un homme de métal. »

Le jeune frère leva les yeux aux ciels, secoua sa main sur le cercle magique qui s'évapora en poussière bleuie. Loki rêvait de rencontrer les autres mondes du monde cosmique, bien sur, il voulait éviter les mondes comme Niflheim ou Muspelheim. Ils étaient déjà aller ensemble à Jotunheim pour voir les géants des glaces, du moins, surtout pour voir leur père combattre les ennemis. Maintenant, le ténébreux voulait se rendre sur Midgard, il trouvait les mortels intéressants, invoquant d'autres styles et nourritures différents qu'à Asgard, si bien que Loki appréciait leur culture et leur histoire, beaucoup plus que tous les asgardiens réunis.

Il avait beau parler d' « ACDC » à Thor, celui-ci ne comprenait jamais rien à tout cela, enfin, il s'en foutait comme pas possible.

Et depuis, Loki s'était intéressé à un humain en particulier.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Antoine...Andy...Anthon...Anthony ?

Tony.

Anthony Howard Stark.

Voilà l'enfant auquel il y prenait toute son attention.

Il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui aime l'intelligence, ce n'est pas comme son stupide frère qui n'a aucun savoir vivre.

« -Hey ! Kiki ! » Cria Loki avec un petit rire mignon, ajouté à un léger rougissement amusé.

Un petit colibri rentra dans la pièce, et, dans un mouvement rapide, il s'approcha et se posa sur l'épaule du jeune dieu.

Oui...Kiki...Même Loki trouva sa débile comme nom.

Quand il avait à peine 5 ans, Loki développait déjà des capacités intelligentes et incroyables.

Il avait trouvé ce colibri blessé dans la forêt, à l'ouest d'Asgard, alors, il s'en était occupé comme une mère enfante ses enfants.

Et...Il l'avait appelé Kiki…

Loki n'avait jamais su pourquoi il l'avait nommé ainsi.

Parce que ça rimait avec son propre prénom ? Parce que c'est marrant ? Il n'en sait rien.

Il avait sans cesse voulu changer le nom de son colibri mais rien à faire, le petit oiseau s'était attaché à son prénom affectueux et charmant.

Le jeune frère grattouilla la tête de son animal de compagnie et sautilla de joie.

« -Mère nous appelle pour manger ? » Demanda-t-il.

En seule réponse, il eut un petit roucoulement de l'oiseau. Loki et Thor sourirent de plus belle.

« -1… Commença le brun.

-2… Continua le blond.

-3 ! Cria Loki en se mettant à courir. »

Une petitd course se fit alors, le premier qui arrivera à la salle à manger aura gagné. Futé comme un renard, Loki ne prit pas le même chemin que son frère, au contraire, il prit un petit raccourci dont lui seul connaît le secret. Le petit futé se sert alors des dons que lui avait appris sa mère, si bien qu'il se téléporta pour gagner de l'avance.

Après une minute de course, Loki arriva largement avant son frère qui était essoufflé comme un bœuf. Loki en rit et adressa un sourire mignon, Thor lui répondit avec un autre.

Après s'être lavé les mains comme leur demandèrent leur mère, ils se mirent à manger tout deux, un bol de soupe alors qu'Odin lui, avait presque un bœuf entier dans son assiette.

« -Je veux manger comme père ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un prince ! » S'exclama Thor en tapant du poing.

Loki en but une cuillère, il était d'accord avec Thor mais...Il ne le laissa pas paraître. Frigga, leur mère, se contenta de rire et continua à manger son repas sous les protestations de Thor. Odin s'occupa de le gronder pour qu'il se taise.

Puis, après quelques minutes, Loki aperçut un drôle de changement dans sa soupe, il la fixa.

C'est lui ou il pensa que sa soupe virée au noirâtre ?

Il ne bougea point, puis des sortes de tentacules d'ombre sortirent de la soupe se trouvant sur la cuillère. Celle-ci s'enroule autour du poignet du jeune prince qui, dans un cri, fais un bond et recule en laissant tomber sa cuillère.

Ces ombres...Comme dans ces cauchemars.

Sa famille le regarda en arquant un sourcil, Loki gloussa et mit la main sur sa tête

« -Qui a-t-il mon garçon ? Demanda Odin avec son regard dure habituel.

-Euh… Fut la seule réponse de Loki. »

Odin soupira et lui fit signe de se remettre à table, avec méfiance, il s'assit et regarda son bol. Tout était normal.

Il cligna des yeux, avait-il rêver ?

« -Mère, Loki fait encore des cauchemars bizarres

-Thor ! Tu avais promis de ne pas en parler ! »

Le plus jeune fit la moue en regardant sa mère qui ne sut que dire. Ils se remirent à parler tandis que Loki fixa son bol avec méfiance, jusqu'à qu'il put apercevoir des vibrations dans son bol.

Qu'est-ce que… Pensa-t-il.

Il se concentra et se tut...Jusqu'à qu'il se relève, sauta sur Frigga qui tomba sur le côté.

« -Loki ! Qu'est-ce que ! » Cria-t-elle dans la surprise.

Cette action fut nécessaire, un grand pied s'abattit ou se trouvait la reine quelques secondes plus tôt. Si Loki n'avait pas fait cela, elle serait sûrement morte, écrasée.

« -Courez !"

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 1

j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît : P

A toute pour le chapitre 3 qui sera bien différent


	3. Chapitre 2 - L'arrivée sur Midgard

Hey !

Chapitre 2, extrêmement court mais les prochains seront plus long.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

 **L'arrivée sur Midgard**

Après l'incident, Frigga se releva, prit les mains des deux jeunes princes et se mis à courir avec eux. Sans comprendre, les deux enfants la suivirent en gloussant de peur.

Ils avaient beau poser des questions, leur mère se contenta d'essayer de courir à travers les immenses couloirs résonnant les cris de dehors.

Elle entra dans une salle ou elle ferma la porte. Elle se posa sur le canapé et prit les deux princes sur ses genoux en les serrant. Elle leur caressa leur cheveux en se mordillant la lèvre.

Loki, pâle comme la mort en aillant vu ce qu'il vu, demanda doucement :

« -Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Frigga ne répondit pas et se contenta de caresser les cheveux courts de son plus jeune fils. Thor et Loki se mordillèrent la lèvre et fermèrent les yeux en entendant des bruits inquiétants à l'arrière de la porte.

« -mère…

-chut... »

Ils entendirent des reniflements, le sol craqua, le toit siffla.

Ils ne firent aucun bruit pour ne rien alerter...Jusqu'à que…

Une main géante sortie de nul part attrapa le pauvre Loki par le pied qui hurla dans la panique. La main le souleva, le mettant à l'envers.

Comme dans le cauchemar, comme dans le cauchemar !

Frigga essaya de le rattraper en vain.

Thor essaya de le rattraper en vain.

Il se sentait perdu.

Il se fit projeter avec une vitesse fulgurante vers le bifrost.

Le jeune prince s'écrasa à terre en roulant et en gémissant, surpris qu'il n'est pas été blessé, il put examiner la situation. Des vaisseaux noirâtres volaient autour du château, des créatures d'ombres sortirent de nul part et attaquèrent la ville. Loki entendit un rugissement, il se tourna, un géant des glaces était devant lui. Il cria de nouveau, ne comprenant aucune logique à cette histoire.

Le géant lui pris la jambe et le souleva, le jeune prince sentis une douleur fulgurante à sa pauvre jambe qui se mit à bleuir...Ou a geler.

Il se débattit, et, alors, que le géant allait lui adresser le coup fatal, il se mit de nouveau à se faire éjecter.

Cette fois ci, il était dans le bifrost qui commença à tourner sur lui même.

Il hurla de peur, priant pour qu'on l'aide. En se relevant, il couru vers la sortie mais...Il savait que tout espoir était vain.

Ou allait-t-on l'envoyer ? Est-ce que Heimdall s'occupe du brifrost ou...Va-t-il être envoyé dans le vide dimensionnel ou sur Niflheim ?

Il put entrevoir le gardien doré à travers la porte qui combattait contre des soldats d'ombres. Il accorda un dernier regard à Loki, avant que celui-ci ne soit plonger dans une course folle.

* * *

« -mère ? »

Il entrouvrit ses yeux émeraudes, voyant flou, il répéta :

« -mère ? Êtes-vous là ? »

Il a l'impression de voir une figure qui le regarde, mais il ne put voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Allongé comme il est, il ne pouvait rien faire, à par écouter le champs des oiseaux et souffler sur la figure et regard qui pèse sur lui.

Ou s'est-il écrasé ? Ou le bifrost l'a t-il emmener ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, il s'évanouit entendant un ton paniqué qui se mit à crier : « Maria ! »


	4. Chapitre 3 - Anthony Howard Stark

Hey !

Voici le nouveau chapitre

A savoir : Maria n'est pas la mère de Tony

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **Anthony Howard Stark**

« -aie... »

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il fut ébloui par la lumière soudaine. Il referma les yeux en gémissant et en redressant la couverture sur lui.

Il se sent tellement bien, entendant le chant des oiseaux, au chaud sous la couverture et confortablement couché dans un lit soigné.

Attendez...Lit ? Chaud ? Couverture ? Oiseau ?

Loki ouvrit les yeux en les écarquillant.

Sa mère, son père, son frère ?

Ou sont-ils ? Ou est-il ?!

Il se redressa d'un bond mais deux fortes mains l'empoignèrent et l'allongèrent de nouveau doucement.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, il faut que tu te reposes. Dit une voix de femme, douce et belle comme celle de Frigga.

-Il va s'en sortir ? Commença une voix un peu moins douce, celle d'un enfant sans doute. »

Ne comprenant pas et dans la peur, Loki se mit à sangloter. La femme, avec un petit « oh », le prit dans ses bras en le berçant.

Elle se mit à chanter avec une voix douce et délicate, si bien que le petit prince perdu se stoppa dans ses pleurs.

La personne lui sécha ses larmes et continua à le bercer avec grâce.

Dans la panique et la peur, il se laisse faire en reniflant.

Quand il eut fini de se calmer, il commença toujours avec les yeux fermés :

« -Ou-ou suis-je ? »

« chut » lui répondit juste la femme en le berçant.

« -Maria, il va bien ? »

Cette voix… Loki semble la connaître mais de qui…

Alors qu'il se pose des tonnes de questions, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba face à face avec un regard magnifique, châtain et magique.

Bouche bée, il leva la tête en regardant la figure.

Tony.

C'est lui.

Le mortel qu'il regardait tout le temps, aimant ce qu'il faisait. Ce mortel qu'il scrutait au moindre détail, ce mortel qu'il admirait.

Juste devant lui…

Tony...Tony Stark.

« -qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Commença Tony avec sa voix de gamin, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Loki le regarder ainsi.

-Que vais-je sur Midgard ? Coupa Loki en regardant Maria avec ces cheveux longs, surmonté d'une tresse blonde.

La jeune femme ne semble pas savoir de quoi parler Loki, Midgard...Pour elle, c'est inconnu.

« -Ou sont tes parents ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mais sur Asgard ! Avec Odin ! Ils se sont fait attaquer par des monstres bizarres ! »

Maria rit.

« -Tu as beaucoup d'imagination.

-Mais...C'est la vérité ! »

Personne ne semble le croire, sur ce, il se leva des bras de la jeune femme et essaye de courir vers la porte.

Tony se mit devant lui et l'arrêta :

« -Hey...Pourquoi tu paniques comme ça, on va la retrouver ta maman. »

Loki sentis d'un coup un sentiment bizarre...Tendre et chaleureux.

Mais il ne put savoir ce que c'était, tout ce que ça lui procurait été que la peur s'en allée d'elle-même. Il cligna des yeux et baissa les yeux.

« -On est dans ma maison de vacances, viens-je te fais visiter ! » Dit Anthony, enthousiaste comme une fleur de rose rayonnant au soleil, il prit le manche de la chemise de Loki et le tira hors de la chambre.

Tony lui fit visiter sa petite maison de vacances ou il passait quelques jours pour s'éloigner de son père, Howard Stark, qui détestait l'avoir entre les pattes à ce moment.

Loki se laissa tirer par la douce et puissante chaleur que Stark dégageait rien qu'avec son sourire débile planqué sur le visage, ça le rassurait plus qu'autre chose.

Tony lui expliqua que Maria n'était pas sa mère car celle-ci était morte, ce qui choqua profondément Loki au final.

Comment vivre sans une mère, il se le demande.

Maria est juste sa nounou en quelque sorte, il la comporte comme sa mère un point c'est tout et, de plus, il n'y a que elle qui lui permet de mieux vivre car son père est un vrai désastre.

Loki l'écouta, le scruta et parla, il se sentait bien.

Certes, ce n'était pas une chaleur fraternelle…

Un ami ? Loki s'était-il fait un ami ?

Il ne sait point...Loki n'avait pas vraiment des amis après tout…

Tout ce qu'il avait été Sif, Frandral et Volstagg, est encore, ce ne sont que des amis à Thor.

Pas vraiment les siens...Sif le déteste à cause de ces blagues et de sa malice.

Et, depuis qu'il s'entraînait pour la magie, il a été narguer et mal vu par les autres.

Il était caché sous l'ombre de son frère…

Il le remarqua maintenant.

Tony le tira à l'extérieur, sous la brise légère et le clair de lune, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le muret, et le garçon pointa son doigt vers les étoiles.

« -J'ai l'impression que tu te sentais choquer en entendant que ma mère était morte...Mais...Elle n'est pas vraiment morte. »

Le jeune prince ne comprit pas.

« -Tous les soirs, je regarde les étoiles et choisis la plus belle pour symboliser ma mère...Par exemple...Celle-ci ! » Continua Tony en pointant le doigt vers une étoile qui semblerait briller encore plus que les autres.

Loki regarda, émerveillé.

« -Et...Elle est toujours là. » Finit-il en mettant sa main sur le cœur de Loki qui, après quelques secondes, mis sa main sur celle de Tony en le regardant dans les yeux.

Et à ce moment là...Ils savaient tous les deux qu'une puissante amitié régnerait entre les deux.


	5. Chapitre 4 - L'amitié triomphera

Hey !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise

* * *

Chapitre 4

L'amitié triomphera

« -Loki ! Loki ! Arrêtes-toi ! »

Loki rit de bon cœur et resta cacher derrière un arbre. A cause du rire, Tony s'approcha à pas de loup de l'arbre et… Se tourna vers la cachette.

Mais Loki n'était point là.

Le garçon arqua un sourcil et regarda autour de lui

« -Loki ? T'es ou !? »

Il fit alerter par un rire amusé, Tony leva la tête et vit Loki en train de manger une pomme juteuse sur l'arbre aux grandes feuilles.

« -Comment ta fais pour monter ? » Demanda Tony, surpris.

Loki sourit et descendit de l'arbre.

« -Viens. » Dit-il en tendant la main à Tony qui la prit.

Avec agilité, il montra à son ami comment monter, il réalisa le geste avec maladresse. Tous deux sur l'arbre, ils se regardèrent avec un sourire.

Deux jours où Loki a le poids sur le cœur, impatient de retrouver sa famille. Depuis deux jours, Maria s'occupait de lui comme une mère s'occupant de son enfant, depuis deux jours, il jouait avec Tony, fasciné par son art.

Maria essayait sans cesse de retrouver les parents du petit...Mais quand Loki lui racontait qu'il venait d'Asgard, que son père était Odin et son frère Thor, elle n'en croyait pas un mot et le prenait pour un fou.

Pendant deux jours, Loki criait Heimdall pour que le gardien l'entende et le ramène, en vain.

Il avait extrêmement peur...Est s'ils étaient mort ?

Mais à chaque fois que Loki se mettait à pleurer, sensible comme il est, Tony le consoler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années.

Et, pour encore plus le fascinait, il lui montrait les arts du bricolage. Loki observait, mais quand Tony lui proposait d'essayer, le jeune prince s'en mordit les doigts.

Assis côte à côte, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony en croquant de nouveau gloutonnement dans sa pomme.

Anthony sourit et tourna sa tête vers Loki qui lui souris chaleureusement en réponse.

« -Je te promets qu'on va les retrouver tes parents, même si on doit aller jusqu'au bout du monde ! »

Loki esquissa un autre sourire faible, il n'avait jamais trouvé une personne aussi amicale et gentille que Tony (mis à part Frigga) et il lui rendrait tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui.

« -Loki ! Tony ! A table ! » Cria Maria à travers le champ.

Les deux compères se regardèrent, tous deux un air de défi sur leur visage.

Et, comme avec Thor, un compte à rebours se fit :

« -1…. Commença Tony.

-2… Continua Loki.

-3 ! Crièrent-ils ensemble. »

Et hop, ils sautèrent de l'arbre et entrèrent dans une course phénoménale. Loki se limita pour ne pas utiliser ses dons magiques, ne vaut mieux pas leur faire peur, déjà Maria doit le prendre pour un fou.

Elle pense qu'il a été abandonné parce qu'il était … Comment dire… Un peu égocentrique et… Bizarre ?

Elle ne sait point, mais elle s'en fiche elle, c'est une sorte de deuxième Tony.

Ah...Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimer évité ça.

Mais la bonne femme ne pouvait pas laisser Loki au pas de la porte en l'entendant geindre.

La vie était tellement cruelle.

En voyant les deux enfants accourir, elle se contenta de rire et de les attendre.

Quand Tony arriva le premier en criant : « J'ai gagné ! », Maria commença :

« -Maintenant, vous allez mettre la table

-NON ! »

Et, aussi vite qu'ils sont venus, ils repartirent en riant en entendant Maria leur crier après.

Ces enfants…

Elle mit elle-même la table en soupirant de plus belle.

Et elle les appela de nouveau quand tout était prêt.

Ils se mirent à manger.

Tout était calme, Tony et Loki discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi sur des choses que même Maria ne comprenait point.

Elle soupira doucement et déclara :

« -Les garçons... »

Les deux s'arrêtèrent de papoter et regardèrent Maria avec exactement la même bouille.

« -Je... »

Elle fallait qu'elle leur dise.

« -Tony...Nous partons demain...Nous...Nous ne pourrons pas prendre Loki... »

Les deux garçons clignotèrent des yeux et se regardèrent, tous deux blessés au cœur.

« -Mais...Maria...

-Il n'y a pas de mais Tony, on ne peut point le prendre... »

Tony fronça les sourcils et esquissa un grommellement.

« -On ne va pas le laisser dehors quand même ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« -On l'amènera...A l'orphelinat…

-NON ! Cria Tony, larmes aux yeux, c'est nul là-bas ! Je veux qui reste avec moi ! »

Sur ce, il enlaça Loki et foudroya du regard sa nounou qui ne sut que dire. Loki cligna des yeux et enlaça Tony à son tour pour lier de nouveau leur amitié irréprochable.

« -Viens Loki, je ne veux plus parler de ça. » Déclara Tony en se levant de sa chaise, flanquant son assiette remplie par terre et en tirant le malheureux Loki qui le suivit sans protester.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans leur chambre, se regardant dans les yeux miroitant de larmes humides.

Ils ne veulent pas se quitter.

Leur amitié est bien plus qu'une amitié…

Tony commença à bidouiller quelques trucs sur un robot, essayant d'éviter le regard verdâtre de son ami.

« -To…

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Coupa l'autre brun, toujours avec son robot »

Le jeune prince baissa les yeux.

« -Je sais...Moi non plus... »

Justes deux jours…

En deux jours, il a un ami.

En deux jours, il se sent extrêmement aimé, que ce soit par Maria ou Tony.

En deux jours, il a su contenir ses émotions.

Si Tony part...Qu'est-ce qu'il sera ?

Le ténébreux ferma les yeux et soupira doucement avant de déclarer :

« -Je vais parler à Maria.

-Et comment ?! S'esclaffa Tony.

-En lui parlant... »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son ami et se leva. Il sortit et rentra dans la cuisine, où était Maria. Il s'avança vers elle et lui tira légèrement au niveau du pantalon pour qu'elle le remarque. Elle se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ces bras.

« -Je veux venir avec vous…

-Je sais...Moi aussi je veux que tu viennes mais...Le père d'Anthony ne sera pas d'accord.

-Comment ça ?

-Je doute qu'il veuille d'un deuxième petit dans les pattes...De plus, si tu es là, c'est que tes parents ne sont pas loin »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le serra.

« -Si tu pars avec nous, ils ne te retrouveront pas.

-S'ils m'aiment vraiment, ils me retrouveront, j'en ai la certitude. »

Maria accorda un petit sourire aux paroles de l'enfant.

« -S'il vous plaît...Laissez moi venir avec vous...Je vous assure que je resterais sage comme une image… Mais je vous en prie, laissez moi venir. »

Maria ne savait que répondre, Loki baissa les yeux.

« -Et...Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pendant ces deux jours pour moi...Quand mes parents et mon frère me retrouveront, vous en serez récompensé.

-Loki…

-S'il vous plait...Plaida le jeune prince en gémissant.

-C'est d'accord.. Explosa-t-elle, mais attention à Howard, Loki. »

Loki sourit avec un sourire aussi grand que la lune. Il courut dans la chambre pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Tony.

Maria n'en est pas si sûre...Et si Howard n'en voulait pas ?

* * *

Et voila, fin du 4ème chapitre : P

j'espère que cela vous aura plus.

N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire


	6. Chapitre 5 - La cruauté d'un père

Nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Je l'avais déjà écrit, je l'ai juste corrigé et j'espère qu'il correspond à vos attentes.

* * *

Chapitre 5

La cruauté d'un père

« -Hum...Tony...Arrête...ça chatouille... »

Il continua.

« -Tony... »

Il continua.

« -Grrrrr... »

Loki lui mordit les doigts avec force, Tony cria de surprise et retira sa main.

« -AIE ! Mais ça fait mal ! T'es malade ! » Déclara-t-il douloureusement en tenant sa main endolorie.

Le prince afficha un rictus et se blottit un peu plus contre son ami.

Lui et la voiture… Ce n'est pas le grand amour.

Il se sent malade et faible et il n'aime pas ça du tout.

Cela fait à peine une heure qu'il était partie, il a vomi trois fois et menaçait de s'évanouir toutes les demi-heures.

Super quoi.

Du coup, il s'est installé confortablement, allongé contre Tony, la tête appuyée sur son épaule pour oublier ce malaise.

Cela avait passé, jusqu'à que Tony, dans la malice, décide de le chatouiller.

Il l'a regretté bien entendu.

« -Maria ! Plaida le mortel, c'est quand qu'on arrive !

-Dans une demi-heure, restez sage »

Les yeux mi-clos, Loki regarda le paysage défilé petit à petit à travers la fenêtre.

Il a tellement de choses à apprendre sur Midgard.

Pendant ce temps, Tony fit de même en caressant les cheveux de son ami pour le rassurer, ce qui, en rien de temps, endormi le petit dieu dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

« -Run Boy Run »

Il courut dans l'obscurité en criant, la peur l'envahissant comme un manteau épais auquel on ne peut s'échapper. Il vit ses parents se faire grignoter par des êtres noirs et visqueux.

« -This World is not made for you.

-STOP STOP ! Cria-t-il avec sa voix faible et attristée, priant pour que cette horrible voix s'arrête. »

Il courut, courut avant qu'une étrange main géante fait d'ombre l'attrapa avec ces doigts crochus et gluant tout en esquissant un sourire satisfait.

« -Running is a victory »

L'enfant ferma les yeux et reprit son inspiration avec de se remettre à crier pour sauver sa vie.

Et, sur une dernière parole rapide et faible, la main s'approcha de plus en plus du visage.

Jusqu'à qu'elle engloutit le pauvre enfant criant.

* * *

« -LOKI ! LOKI REVEILLE TOI JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! »

Le dieu se réveilla en criant et en sursautant, se cognant contre Tony qui le secouait pour le réveiller. Maria, paniquait elle aussi, en voyant que l'enfant n'avait fait qu'un terrible cauchemar, elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça pour le calmer.

« -ça va aller...Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Dit-elle en tenant le jeune contre sa poitrine, le berçant pour calmer sa respiration haletante.

Ils sont toujours dans la voiture, Maria s'est arrêtée dans l'horreur quand elle a vu que Loki s'était mis à crier dans son sommeil : « STOP STOP ! »

Loki pleurait à présent en tremblant, serrant la nounou de plus belle, il renifla ensuite.

Elle continua de le bercer jusqu'à que ces sanglots ne furent que des reniflements répétitifs.

« -Nous allons continuer à pied... »

Elle sortit de la voiture avec Loki dans les bras, ouvrit le coffre et en sortit un sweat à capuche. Elle le donna à Tony et cita les indications suivantes :

« -Tu sors avec cette capuche et surtout de l'enlèvespas ! »

Le petit Stark hocha la tête, la mit et sortit avec Maria. Elle tenu Loki dans ses bras et le fils du milliardaire par la main.

L'asgardien regarda autour de lui.

Midgard est...Tellement différent d'Asgard. Il regarda les merveilles de cette ville, grande, montrant des immeubles et autres beautés.

Il regarda les dates… 1980 ?

Se laissant bercer par la marche de Maria, le jeune dieu se mit à somnoler gentiment.

D'un coup, il entendit une sorte de bourdonnement, il pensa à Kiki.

Kiki...Son petit colibri.

Que sait-il passer pour son petit oiseau ?

Il ne sait point, et il en a peur.

Le bourdonnement se fit de plus en plus durement contre son oreille, et il remarqua que Maria ne bougeait plus, dans la curiosité, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Il esquissa un énorme sourire.

« -KIKI ! »

Le petit colibri fit un bruit mignon et se frotta contre la joue de son maître qui se mit à rire.

« -Oh...Kiki, je te croyais mort. »

Il prit l'oiseau entre ses mains et lui caressa les plumes. Maria et Tony étaient tout retournés. Loki força pour descendre des bras de la jeune femme pour pouvoir contemplait son oiseau.

« -C'est qui ? Demanda Tony, stupéfiait.

-C'est mon oiseau ! »

Sur ce, il câlina le petit oiseau qui eut l'air de roucouler de contentement. Sans trop se poser de questions (sauf Tony qui était curieux), ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte, Loki allant mieux grâce au retour de son colibri qui tenait fermement dans ses bras.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble qui semblerait être plus avancé que les autres.

Maria ouvrit la porte et ils rentrèrent.

Et pour la centième fois : c'est tellement différent d'Asgard.

Tony se mit à trembler, c'est ce que l'asgardien remarquant en premier.

Ils s'avancèrent et Maria appela :

« -Howard ?

-Madame. »

Elle se tourna vers la voix et souris doucement :

« -Oh...Jarvis. »

Loki scruta longuement Jarvis...C'est un homme...Un peu gros mais mignon. Il est chauve et il est habillé d'un élégant costard. Habillé de gant, il tient un plateau avec deux verres remplis d'alcool fort.

« -C'est le majordome » chuchota Tony à l'oreille de son ami.

Il hocha la tête et regarda Jarvis...Bon…

« -Qui est ce jeune homme Maria ? Sourit-il.

-Un enfant que nous avons découvert dans le jardin, évanoui et blessé sur le sol...Ils ne trouvent plus ses parents apparemment. »

Le majordome cligna des yeux et afficha une mine surprise.

« -Ne...Maria, ne le montrez pas à Howard...Je doute que…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas montrer au grand et puissant Howard Stark ? Ajouta un grand homme à l'arrière, muni d'un costard spécial, d'une petite barbe pas rasée et d'un regard dur inexpressif. »

Tony trembla et alla se cacher derrière Loki qui fixait le grand homme.

Il ne me fait pas peur. Pensa-t-il.

Howard s'approcha du petit groupe à pas de loup, mains derrière le dos. Il fixa Loki avant de froncer les sourcils.

« -Qui est-il … ?

-Euh…

-Maria...Qui est-ce jeune homme ? J'ai dit : pas de gamin à la maison !

-Monsieur...Il était seul…

-Foutez le dehors ! Je ne veux pas d'un deuxième gamin entre les pattes, j'ai du boulot ! »

Le grand Howard se tourna mais fut arrêté par deux petites voix :

« -Il ne partira pas

-Je ne partirais pas ! »

Les deux enfants, côte à côte se tenaient devant leur proie qu'ils voulaient amadouer. Le milliardaire les fixa d'un très mauvais œil.

« -Tony...Tu dis quoi que ce soit d'autre...Et je me servirais de la ceinture... »

L'enfant tressaillit à la menace de son père mais tenu bon pour protéger son ami.

« -Tony...Commença Howard, commençant à s'énerver.

-Il ne partira pas….

-Howard...Je m'en occuperais ! » Commença Maria, commençant à paniquer comme Jarvis qui essaya de garder son calme.

Le milliardaire cramponna son jeune fils et le regarda dans les yeux.

« -J'en ai plus que marre de toi, fils, apprend à être respectueux bon sang ! Cria Howard avec un ton agressif, tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon !

Le cœur de Loki se serra et quand il vit la peur de Tony dans ces yeux, il eut du mal à se contenir.

« -LACHEZ LE ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! »

Dans un clignement d'oeil, les deux Stark se tournèrent vers un Loki enragé.

« -Maria... »

Elle hocha la tête, empoigna Loki en le serrant contre elle, attrapa Kiki qui essayait de blesser Howard et sortit avec Jarvis pour éviter l'horreur. Le dieu criait, les larmes lui coulant sur les yeux. Il avait peur pour Tony.

Les deux personnes l'amenèrent dans une chambre qu'ils fermèrent à clef. Ils posèrent Loki, essayant de le calmer mais le petit asgardien ne voulait rien savoir.

Il ne put apercevoir l'horreur qu'en entendant les cris de Tony à l'autre bout du mur. L'enfant se recroquevilla, Kiki sur sa tête. Il entendit juste les hurlements de son ami en détresse, les gémissements désolés de Maria et Jarvis et surtout… :

« -L'alcool a fait son effet sur lui. »

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre.

Alors, bien sur, Jarvis n'est pas encore l'IA tel qu'on la connaît.

Il reste pour l'instant un majordome, donc, ne vous trompez pas !


	7. Chapitre 6 - Deux Amis avec un grand A

Hey !

Dernier chapitre que j'avais déjà écrit, ensuite, vous allez devoir attendre : P

Ce chapitre est une sorte de série de drabble entre nos deux préférés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Deux Amis avec un grand A

« -ça-ça fait mal... » Renifla-t-il, les yeux rougis par les pleurs.

Il serra un peu plus Tony contre lui, écœuré par la cruauté de Howard. Alors que les deux enfants s'enlacèrent, Maria passa doucement de la pommade sur les plaies ensanglantées du pauvre petit. Elle leur sourit faiblement, elle aussi écœurée.

« -Jarvis, tu peux aller me chercher un chiffon et de l'eau ?

-Bien sûr Maria. »

Sur ce, le majordome alla chercher la commande tandis que la nounou essaya de rester stoïque face aux blessures du jeune.

Quand Jarvis fut revenu, elle nettoya un peu les blessures avec l'eau.

Loki n'arrivait pas à supporter les gémissements douloureux de son ami, cela lui faisait de plus en plus mal au cœur à chaque respiration.

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais…

« -Maria… Commença le prince avec les yeux baissés.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Je peux essayer de le soigner ? »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

« -Je doute que ce soit….

-Maria...Je vous en prie »

C'est si joliment dit qu'elle accepta et laissa Loki prendre sa place. Il observa avec rancœur les horribles plaies sur le dos de son ami.

Il doit le faire…

Il posa ses mains sur le dos de Tony qui se mit à gémir fortement.

« -Ne bouge pas... »

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Il doit réussir.

Une magie verte recouvra doucement le dos blessé de Tony sous le regard émerveillé du personnel.

Quand cela fut finis, le dos de Tony était redevenu lisse, beau et sans blessure. Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Loki avec un grand sourire, son ami rougit.

« -Mer-merci ! »

Loki rougit encore plus et baissa les yeux.

Et là...Il fut envahi de questions.

* * *

« -Captain America...Il aurait pu trouver plus classe costume »

Les deux enfants soupirèrent et continuèrent de regarder la télé en baillant.

Un mois était maintenant passé et aucune nouvelle d'Asgard, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus Loki. C'était maintenant l'hiver dehors et la neige commença à recouvrir les douces rues de New York.

Maria a payé cher pour que le petit dieu reste avec eux, elle a failli être renvoyée et limite battue par l'horrible Howard qui était complètement sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Et, pour éviter tout cela, les deux enfants regardèrent Captain America.

Loki avait appris beaucoup de choseq sur Midgard et ça l'enchantait, il aurait de quoi raconter à sa famille.

Enfin, s'il la retrouve.

Le petit soupire doucement et ferme doucement les yeux en baillant, lassait des dizaines d'épisodes qui ont regardé sur l'hyper soldat.

Pendant ce temps, Tony s'amusait à le titiller en la chatouillant ou l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à que Loki tourna la tête.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Ils écarquillèrent tous deux les yeux et les fermèrent ensuite, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils font, ils accentuèrent et s'enlacèrent, envahis tous deux d'un seul et même sentiment.

Loki rougissait, Tony rougissait.

Mais ils se sentirent bien.

Ils arrêtèrent et esquissèrent un sourire avant de rire, comme des enfants.

S'embrasser...C'est ce que font les adultes non ?

Eh bien, ils se sentaient bien grand tout les deux.

Ils rient et se levèrent, sortant dehors pour aller jouer.

Et à ce moment….L'amitié s'amplifia.

* * *

« -Tony ! Écrit correctement bon sang !

Le petit tira de la langue et essaya d'écrire mieux...Mouais...Il ne sera pas bien fort en français.

Loki, à ses côtés, écrivait comme un prince, une écriture soigneuse et presque calligraphiée, ce qui ravissait le professeur.

Professeur...Oh non, le fils du milliardaire n'allait pas à l'école, il avait un professeur rien qu'à lui. Du coup, Loki participa au cours.

« -Loki, écrit moi « chat » » Demanda le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

Le prince grimaça, sérieux, il le prend pour un bébé ou quoi ?

Loki écrivit « chat » mais...D'une manière différente.

Quand le professeur regarda, il ne put exprimer que de la surprise en voyant ça : « γάτα

« -Du…

-grec. Coupa Loki en mettant la pointe du crayon dans la bouche avec un air de défi.

Le maître ne put supporter ça et demanda :

« -Écrit moi un texte...En rune tient ! »

Il rit dans sa barbe.

Sauf que, il se peut que le jeune Loki avait bien plus qu'un tour dans son sac.

« -Monsieur…

-oui… QUOI ?! »

Eh oui, il avait déjà fini d'écrire son texte...En rune.

Le professeur n'en croyait pas un mot et demanda plusieurs ordres à Loki qui jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon.

Tony comprit, et, avec le professeur qui tourne le dos, il eut le temps de construire un avion à papier. Avec cela, il rajouta une sorte de mini teaser qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même.

« -Monsieur. Dit Tony.

-QUOI ?! »

Avec la réponse, il envoya l'avion sur le professeur qui s'écroula au sol. Les deux enfants rient, se prirent la main et se mirent à courir, voulant fuir au professeur furieux comme un lion.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent face à une porte.

Loki l'ouvra et il rentra avec son ami, ils refermèrent la porte rapidement pour qu'on ne les voit pas. Ils se regardèrent, mettant leur main devant leur bouche pour ne pas être en train de rigoler, tous deux avec les traits du visage tordu dans les rires qu'ils menaçaient de s'échapper. Ils entendirent leur envahisseur grogner derrière la porte puis repartir. Avec cela, ils se mirent à éclater de rire.

« -Ta vue sa tête de dégénéré ?! S'esclaffa Tony entre deux rires.

-Ah ah, j'adore ta façon de faire. »

Ils rient un bon moment avant de se calmer avec dureté. Ils se tournèrent et écarquillèrent tous deux les yeux.

« -Wahou…

-C'est...Le labo de mon père »

Ils se regardèrent et s'avancèrent vers la véritable mine d'or. Des matériaux, des outils, des objets inconnus jonchaient la plupart de la pièce. Un ordinateur avancé trônait sur le bureau comme un véritable bijou.

Loki s'avança vers le gros objet au milieu.

Il vit quelques plans et en prit un avant de lire :

« -Bombe… Bombe … Euh…. »

Le reste est illisible.

Une bombe ? Le dieu arqua un sourcil.

Il leva sa fine main et menaça de toucher l'arme, mais il fut alerter par Tony qui cria d'effroi :

« -Ne la touche pas ! »

Il retira donc sa main aussitôt et recula. Sans même regarder Tony, il scruta les plans.

« -On ne devrait pas être ici. Dit Anthony, terrifié, Viens, il faut partir

-Attends...Attends…

-Non j'attends pas ! Allez viens ! »

Il tira un Loki émerveillé hors de la pièce, quand ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier, ils s'éclipsèrent.

Loki le jura, il ira de nouveau voir cet objet.

Une bombe…

La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre.

Peut-être d'autres drabbles dans le prochain, je ne sais pas encore.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Un défaut mortel

Hey !

Nouveau chapitre, extrêmement court cette fois-ci mais que voulez-vous, la fatigue surpassée l'imagination.

Je ne l'aime pas trop mais c'est « essentiel » pour la suite de l'histoire

Bonne lecture !

N'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire : P

[Rappel : Maria n'est pas la mère de Tony]

* * *

Chapitre 7

Un défaut mortel

Loki regarda le ciel noir à travers l'immense mer de nuages. Il était pensif et regarda le loin, perdu dans une imagination débordante. Il resta assis sur sa chaise, tenant ses joues de ses deux mains, scrutant le ciel comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant.

Il était tard...Très tard mais Loki n'avait pas sommeil.

Il pensa juste à sa famille, la haut, peut-être morte, peut-être vivante, il ne sait point.

Et c'était le mensonge qui lui fait le plus peur. Avec une vaine tentative, il essaya :

« -Heimdall ? »

La faible voix s'éleva dans la pénombre de la nuit, sans grand succès. Le jeune prince soupira fortement et pencha sa tête sur le côté, abattu par son espoir qui semblait s'éloigner.

Il se redressa et s'étira en baillant, regardant une autre fois le ciel en espérant que quelqu'un lui réponde. Après ces quelques secondes, il abandonna et rentra par la baie vitrée. Sur le lit, il vit Tony en train de dormir comme un bébé, une perle de bave coulant le long de sa bouche. Loki rit dans sa barbe et se coucha prêt de lui. Il regarda son ami avec un petit sourire.

Il avait enfin un vrai ami...Il le savait…

Ceux qu'il avait récemment n'étaient que...Des amis de Thor, pas à lui. Sif le déteste, c'est connu...Ne parlons pas des autres, c'est presque pire.

Alors bon…

Il regarda Tony et lui redressa une mèche avant de se lever.

A pas de loup, il sortit de la chambre en refermant soigneusement la porte de ses petites mains.

Il se promena dans la maison en tremblotant, fixant les ombres de la nuit provoquaient fatalement par sa pensée. Il ignora les bruits suspects et s'avança. Il se retrouva devant l'escalier.

Devrait-il…

Il grogna, se retourna et s'éloigna.

 _Non, non, non, Tony m'a dit de ne pas y aller_ Pensa-t-il avec une grimace, dévorer par la curiosité.

Il fit les cent pas et fixa l'étrange escalier menant à l'atelier.

Le petit Loki était bien courageux, il tremblota, essayant de se contrôler.

Il ne devait PAS y aller.

Avec bouderie, il s'assit par terre, fit une petite moue bien à lui et croisa les bras.

Non, Non, Non.

Il ferma les yeux pour enlever ce sentiment de curiosité qui l'envahit.

Une bombe...C'est quoi une bombe ?

Un objet...Mais de quel type ? A quoi sert-il ? Ce n'est pour se brosser les dents, ça, c'est sûr.

Les questions se bouleversaient dans sa tête comme des billes de billard se cognant elle-même.

Cette objet… A _quoi_ servait-il ?

Il serra les poings, dans les livres, il n'y avait pas de _bombe._

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une bombe…

B-O-M-B-E.

Ayant conscience de sa connerie, il se leva et s'approcha de l'escalier.

Il était Loki, pas le pape, il n'était pas sages, il était curieux.

Et les enfants curieux ne sont pas forcément sage.

Il veut découvrir, comme tout le monde.

S'arrêtant devant l'escalier, il fixa la descente.

Allez Loki, allez.

Il mit son pied sur la première marche, puis deuxième, troisième. Il descendit pour finir en courant.

Le jeune prince ouvrit avec un grincement la porte en bois et rentra dans l'atelier. Avec ces yeux de lynx, il perçut facilement le bouton pour allumer cette foutue lumière.

Quand cela fut fait, il fut ébloui et put enfin voir le matériel au complet.

Il observa les outils, les plans, les objets, il était émerveillé, il n'y avait pas de tout cela à Asgard, tout cela est inconnu pour lui (mis à part les outils bien sûr).

Il toucha de ses mains froides une sorte...D'appareil ? Loki le prit et le fixa de ses yeux émeraude. Il appuya sur un bouton, un bruit sourd en surgis. Peureusement, il le fit tomber, une musique s'enclencha alors et envahit la pièce.

« -Oh...ACDC. Dit-il avec un sourire ravi »

Il laissa alors l'objet par terre pour aller voir un dessin.

« -Téléphone par Howard Stark. Lit-il puis il regarda l'appareil, Ah ! Ça c'est un téléphone ! Conclut-il avec un sourire »

Il laissa tomber le téléphone et continua sa recherche. Il fouilla dans les placards, tiroirs, curieux de toute et de rien.

Autant assumer la connerie jusqu'au bout.

Il sourit et continua sa recherche. Ne trouvant rien d'autre l'intéressant, il se tourna vers la bombe.

Elle était grande…

Il s'approcha et tourna autour tel un loup tournant autour de sa proie.

Il la toucha, rien.

Bon...Ce n'est pas amusant tout ça.

Loki tapota doucement. Rien.

Il soupira, un peu déçu.

« -Loki ? Entendit-il à travers la porte »

Loki ne réagit pas et fixa l'objet et…

Maria rentra et cria :

« -Loki ! »

Juste quand le jeune garçon tapota plus fortement sur la bombe. La nounou sauta sur Loki et le protégea de l'explosion qui poursuivit l'action. Le feu virulent s'engagea dans la pièce comme une ombre ténébreuse de ces cauchemars. Ils crièrent, calcinés par le feu signant leur mort douloureuse. Tout ce que perçut Loki à ce moment là, est le visage empli de haine et de peur de Maria qui le regarda avec mépris. Il ferma les yeux et senti la chaleur s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements bientôt que cendre sous l'horrible fournaise qu'était devenu la pièce. Il entendit, malgré les cris de Maria, le verre se cassait, les meubles se brisaient, l'horreur se rependre.

Il serra Maria comme l'unique fil de sa vie. Du moins en ce moment même, cela l'était.

Tous deux crièrent, encerclait par la chaleur étouffante de la pièce.

Quand cela se calma et qu'il était au sol, écrasait par le poids de Maria, il pensa en toussant :

 _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?_

Il est un dieu, pas un mortel...

Il ouvrit les yeux, tout ce qui put voir était le corps de Maria l'écrasait.

Le corps de Maria...Calciné…

Le corps de Maria...Non, le _cadavre_ de Maria.

Le petit prince trembla, s'apercevant de l'horreur que c'était. Sanglota sous le feu qui crépitait, il essaya de se dégager, espérant que tout ceci ne soit un affreux cauchemar comme il a l'habitude de rêver.

Il était un monstre.

Dépourvu de toute force, il se laissa tomber et il ferma les yeux…

Il était _ce_ monstre.

* * *

Voilà, vous me détestez officiellement **sort**

Moi non plus je n'étais pas trop pour sa mort :/ mais c'était histoire de renforcer l'histoire /Jeu de mots/ et ainsi pouvoir continuer.

A plus tard pour la suite.


End file.
